The Dragon and the Wolf
by catrod1992
Summary: Seto Kaiba, this guy doesn't believe in any type of mystical creature even for werewolves and vampires. But what happen when a strange blond boy turns into a werewolf right in front of his eyes. How will his thoughts change then
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is a Setoxjoey series. But I not gonna but this series on quizilla (sorry people I m lazy) so hope you enjoy. I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

===Seto Kaiba pov===

I am Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp. I'm 17 years old but don't underestimate my age because this last person that who did ended up dead. My hair color is a chestnut brown and my eyes are a deep blue. I have a younger teenage brother named Mokuba, he is 13 years old. He had long jet black hair and storm grey eyes.

I was in my office room working on some paper for kaiba corp., I heard the door open, and I looked up and saw Mokuba he was already in his pajamas.

"Seto your still up" he said

"Yeah I am" I said

"Seto it's almost midnight, you should get some sleep" he said

"I have to have this done, I don't trust those idiots to work on something this important" I said

"Seto you need your rest. Can't it wait till the morning" he asked

"No it can't" I said

He sighed heavily then left the room. Mokuba always worried about me. Ever since I took over kaiba corp. five years ago I had neglected my health. Not that it bothers my much but, it worried my brother deeply. I continued to work on the papers until four in the morning, I was pretty much done all I had left to do was print out everything. I clicked on the print button then looked at the printer, nothing happen. I clicked on the print button again, nothing happen still. I got up from my chair and went over to the printer. I looked at it and checked at the paper compartment, it was empty. I growled in announce, I am going to fire the person who forgot to put paper in my printer. I check over at my desk and looked around for some blank papers. I didn't find any, I sighed annoyed and left my office. I went over to the basement where all the usually office supplies were kept. I went down the steps and turned on the lights, they didn't turn on.

/What the hell, is it technology hates seto kaiba night/ I thought

I looked around for the papers in the dark, I found some along with some other offices supplies I was running low on. Then the room lit up, I walked over to one of the small windows and looked up. The full moon shined in the black night, no stars glowed in the sky just the pale moon. Then I heard glass breaking, I turned around and looked around for the source of the sound. I kept looking until I found a boy about my age, he had golden hair and brown eyes. He only wore blue jeans which were ripped him, the kid had a muscular body. He looked at me fearful.

"Just who the hell are you and what are you doing here" I asked

"No get away from me" he yelled in a weird accent

"This is private property, you better have a good reason on being here" I said

"Please get away from m-

His eyes widen in fear and he fell to his new. He started to breathe heavily, I glared at the kid just who the hell does he think he is. He started to growl then let out a bark, not let dogs bark but more like a raged animal bark. I stared at this boy, gold fur started grow all over his body. His body began to change one thought hit my mind and it was the only thought that stayed there.

"Werewolf" I said

The boy changed completely, he stood up and looked at me. He was only a foot taller than me, he looked exactly like all of the description of werewolf. His red eyes glowed dangerously at me, he growled at me. I dropped my things and slowly back away but the werewolf walked closer to me, two thoughts came into my mind. Fight or flight. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my hand gun. The werewolf growled angrily and was about to attack my but I pulled the trigger just in time. The bullet hit the werewolf in the shoulder, I pulled the trigger again this time it hit the werewolf in the stomach. It growled and took off. The lights came back on then one of the security guards came down into the basement.

"Mister Kaiba we heard gun fire, are you ok" he asked

"Yeah just peachy" I said sarcastically

I went up the stairs, still think about that werewolf considering that the lack of sleep finally hit me.

===end of part 1===

Cat:you get attack by a werewolf and you deny it

Kaiba: wouldn t you

Cat; no I m on team Jacob remember

Dark: aibou

Cat: what Jacob is hot and you know it

Dark:T___T what about me

Hikira:she love you dark

Cat: yup R&R


	2. Chapter 2

===Seto pov===

After a few hours of sleep, I got out of bed and got dressed for school. I only went to the stupid school because the law required me too, even though I know more than any of those teachers but together. I put on the school uniform which was a blue jacket and blue pants. I grabbed my suit case and left my room. I headed downstairs towards the kitchen, I got there and saw my brothering wolfing down a plate of pancakes and eggs.

"Careful Mokuba you might choke on your food" I said

He grabbed his glass of juice and swallowed down half of the orange liquid. He let out a breath and looked at me

"So seto I heard gun fire last night. What happen" he asked

"Nothing just the lack of sleep is finally getting to me" I said

I grabbed myself a cup of coffee with no cream or sugar. I sat in front of my brother and started to read the newspaper.

"Seto maybe you should take a day off from school and work" he said

"No there too much going on for me to take a day off" I said

"Seto come on you look like hell one day won't kill you" he said

"It won't kill me but it will kill the company" I said

He sighed heavily and continued to finish his meal. After a few minutes he was done, he grabbed his backpack and looked at me.

"Ready seto" he asked

I downed the last of my drink and looked at him

"Yeah let's go" I said

We left the kitchen and went outside where a limo was waiting for us. We got inside the limo then the limo took off.

"Seto" Mokuba said

I looked at him and he had that look on his face, I sighed he was going to complain about my health again.

"I don't want to hear it Mokuba" I said

"Big brother just hear me out" he said

I sighed heavily and nodded my head.

"Seto, you haven't been sleeping for more than a few hours and you haven't been eating much. It's really starting to worry me seto. If you keep this up…then you might" he said

"Don't worry Mokuba, I won't die" I said

"But seto look what you are doing to yourself. You might as well be cutting or doing drugs" he said

I glared at my brother for that comment; he looked away then looked at his feet. I sighed and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Mokuba I know you are worried about me but, I m just under a lot of stress. With getting the new duel disk out and everything else. I just haven't been thinking about my health after everything is done we can go on a vacation" I said

He looked up at me with a small on his face.

"Can we go to Hawaii" he asked

"If that is what you want" I said

The limo stopped in front of Mokuba's school and he got out.

"I'm going to hang out with my friends after school" he said

"Alright just keep your cell phone with you" I said

He nodded and run towards the building, the driver took off toward my school. He stopped in front of the building and I got out. I walked toward the building, and then my phone started to ring. I answer it and began to talk

"Idiot the blue prints have been e mail… I don't care if your e mail isn't working…It's your fault then" I growled

"Mister Kaiba phone are not-

I turned and looked at the teacher, giving her an icy glare. She quickly looked away and I smirked. I continued my conversation on my phone making my way towards my first period class. I turned a corner then someone ran into me. Knocking my down to the floor

"Damn it" I hissed

I looked at the person and my eyes widen. The person was a boy with golden hair and brown eyes, the same boy from last night

"It's you" he said

===end of part 2===

Cat:*yawns* man I m tired

Dark:awww what the matter aibou didn't get your beauty sleep

Cat:Kinda I couldn't fall asleep till 30 after midnight

Hikira: I was wondering why you kept tossing and turning a lot

Cat; I know

Seto:take a sleeping pill

Cat; nah I ll suffer

Hikira: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	3. Chapter 3

===Seto pov===

The boy then grabbed my hand and dragged my over to the nearest bathroom. He locked the door and looked around seeing if any else was in the room. There wasn't.

"Just what the hell are you doing? Do you think you can just drag me off anywhere? Do you know who I am" I asked

"Listen if I had known that you would have been there when I changed then I wouldn't have hidden in your basement" he said

"Look I don't care what the hell you are. Actually so far as I m concern what happen last night was nothing but the lack of sleep getting to me" I said

I dialed back the number on my cell phone and finished the conversation with that idiot who is screwing up everything.

"Hey listen to me this is really important" the blond yelled

"Whatever it can wait" I said

He growled then grabbed the phone out of my hand and smashed it. I glared at the blond and he glared back at me.

"You are going to pay for that" I hissed

"Listen buddy this is really important so just gave me a minute to explain things" he said

"Shut up. Like I said before I don't care" I said

He growled again and grabbed the collar of my jacket. His brown eyes glaring straight into my blue eyes.

"Look just don't tell any what I am ok. I don't want anyone to find out what I am" he said

"Really, then what are you going to do to pay for my silence" I said

"Come on. I don't have any money and I just moved into town. I don't have anything to gave you" he said

"Then I suggest that you stay the hell away from me" I said

I grabbed his hand and pulled him off of me. I unlocked the door and left the room. I walked over to my first period class room. Thank god I have calculus at least this class can put some type of a challenge. I sat at my desk, took out my note book and a pencil after a few minutes the bell rang and students started to pour into the class room. The teacher came in and started to write notes on the bored. The door knocked

"Come in" the teacher said

The door open the revel the blonde boy from earlier. I immediately glared at him and he glared back. He walked up to the teacher and handed him a paper.

"Aww yes class can I have you attention for a minutes" the teacher said

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards the front of the class.

"Today we have a new student. His name is Jonouchi Katsuya, he moved all the way from America. Jonouchi tell the class a little about yourself" he said

"Well I m from Brooklyn New York. I like a lot of different foods and I like to play video games" he said

"That's nice why don't you have a seat right next to…ah mister kaiba" he said

He sighed and sat at the empty seat next to my right.

"Mister Kaiba I saw that you and mister Katsuya have the same classes. Why don't you show him around" he said

"I'm busy" I said

"I'm sure a ten minute tour of the school won't bother you that much. Beside you could use some friends" he said

I glared at the teacher after he said that, he just chuckled and went back to the bored. A few minutes later I heard a 'psst' sound, I looked at Katsuya.

"Kaiba can I borrow some paper" he asked

I sighed and handed the mutt a sheet of paper.

"Don't expect me to be handing you out paper the next time" I hissed

===end of part 3===

Cat:I am now officially fucked

Joey: what happen

Cat: my sister had a baby

Joey:isn't that good news

Cat; it would be if she moved out of the house but she living with us and guess whose room is next to hers

Kaiba: why don't you move out

Cat; can't at least I can't move out till I graduate

Hikira:R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	4. Chapter 4

===Jonouchi pov===

After class ended I walked up to Kaiba he got up from his seat and glared at me.

"Let's just get this over with" he said

He walked out of the class room and I followed, I don't know what's up with this guy but it seems he has a ten foot pole stuck up his ass.

"You do know you still going to have pay for my phone you broke" he said

"I told you earlier that I don't have any money, I broke as hell" I said

"Hmm maybe I should tell the media about what you are" he said

I growled and grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled back my fist. My fist collides with his face knocking him down on his ass. He looked up at me, he wiped away the blood from his lips then he got up and punched me in the stomach.

"Fight" a guy yelled

A crowd of students started to surround us, Kaiba tried to punch me again, but I grabbed him arm and threw him on the floor then he kicked my leg which hurt like a bitch. I fell onto one knee then Kaiba kicked me in the head.

"Alright you two break it up break it up" a teacher yelled

I got up and panted, I glared at Kaiba and he glared back at me. There was a nasty bruise forming on his cheek. I wiped my forehead, I saw that I was bleeding just a bit

"You two principals office now" the teacher said

I sighed heavily it was only my first day of school and I'm already in trouble way to go Jonouchi. Me and Kaiba went into the principal office, he was a old blade man wearing a brown suit and a red tie.

"Sit down" he said

We sat down in the two chairs in front of his desk then he sat down in his seat. He looked back from me to Kaiba.

"Well mister Kaiba I never thought I would see you in my office for a fight" he said

"Trust me never did I" Kaiba said

"And Jonouchi it's not good to start off your first day of school with a fight" he said

"Yeah I know" I said

"What was this fight about" he asked

"This mutt broke my phone while I was using it, I told him that he has to pay for it" Kaiba said

"Really now you're rich mister Kaiba I'm sure you can buy yourself a new one, so Jonouchi why did you break Kaiba phone" the principal said

"Umm well I didn't mean too" I said

"Yeah sure you did" Kaiba said

I growled a bit then the principal sighed

"Ok I'm going to let you go with a warning now hurry and get to your class" he said

We left and went to our government class, Kaiba sat at the back and I sat in the middle of the class. I sighed and got out a pencil and some paper.

"Hey you're Jonouchi right" someone asked

I looked up to see a guy was strangely spiked brown hair and brown eyes.

"Yeah, why do you want to know" I said

"Nice job you did on Kaiba, man I never thought someone would try to pick a fight with him" he said

"Thanks uh" I said

"Oh I'm Honda Hiroto" he said

"Nice to meet ya" I said

We shook hands and he sat at the desk at my right. We began to talk and we pretty much had a lot in common after the bell rang we got our stuff.

"So you want to sit with me and my friends for lunch" he asked

"Sure I'm starving" I said

We headed over to the lunch room where they were severing pizza for lunch. Me and Honda got a couple of slices along with chips and milk. I looked around and saw a short kid with spiky tri colored hair and violet eyes waving at us. We walked over to where the kid was then we sat down

"So Honda who's this" the kid asked

"Yugi this is Jonouchi, Jonouchi this is Yugi" he said

"Hey Yug nice to meet ya" I said

We shook hands and he smiled

"Nice to meet you too" he said

"Yugi this is the same guy that got into a fight with Kaiba" Honda said

"You shouldn't have done that" Yugi said

"Why not the damn bastard deserved it" I said

"Kaiba own one of the best gaming companies, if you got on his bad side then he might try to sue you or something" he said

"Anyway what's up with that Kaiba he looks like a vampire or something" I said

Kaiba walked by us, I glared at him and he glared back. After he was a good ten feet away we started talking again

"Actually I think he is a vampire, I never seen him eat and he doesn't look like he sleeps" Honda said

"Honda that's not true Kaiba wasn't like that at his freshmen year remember" Yugi said

"I know but still you can't really blame me for thinking that" Honda said

"So Jonouchi have you gotten a good look around town yet" Yugi asked

"No not yet" I said

"Why don't you let me and Honda show you around, plus we can stop by my grandpa game shop" he said

"Yeah that's sound like a good idea" I said

===end of part 4===

Joey: so Cat how's the baby

Cat: ok I guess he doesn't cry as much as I thought

Hikira: he's cute he looks like his mom

Dark: but he does cry we can hear him

Cat: I thought we would at least her them through the walls but nooooooooo we can hear him through the vents

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	5. Chapter 5

===Jonouchi pov===

After school Me, Yugi, and Honda went over to an arcade, I looked around the loud brightly colored room amazed beyond amazed. Japan really did have the best arcades in the world, Yugi grabbed my hand and pulled me over a fighter game, and it was called 'Tekken 5'.

"Ever played any of the Tekken game" he asked

"Of course it's one of my favorite games" I said

"Awesome wanna play a few rounds" he asked

"Sure" I said

"Careful Jou behind Yugi's cute face is a serious gamerkiller. I swear I never seen the guy lose at any game" Honda said

"Aww come on I'll go easy on Jou" Yugi chuckled

Me and Yugi put some coins into the machine then we chose our character I chose Lee Chaolan and Yugi chose Kazuya Mishima. Then we started hammering the buttons and moving the joy stick around

"I'm gonna beat you" I said

"No way I'll just use this combo" he said

"Ha I blocked it" I cheered

"Good you left yourself right open" he said

Then Kazuya punched Lee start in the stomach and he fell to the ground, I growled and brushed off my hands quickly then wiped the sweat off my forehead.

"Ready for round two" Yugi asked

"Yeah let's go" I said

We started hammering the buttons again, our character kept going back and forth block, attack, block, attack. Honda looked at us in surprise, I smiled and did special combo making Kazuya fall flat on his face.

"Aww yeah I got you" I cheered

"Good job now we are tied" Yugi said

Then I felt a vibrating in my pocket, I got my phone and looked at it. I had gotten a text message saying to come home, I sighed annoyed. I looked back and Yugi and Honda

"Something the matter Jou" Honda asked

"Nah my parents are telling me to come home" I said

"Really it's only thirty minutes past five" he said

"Awww but we are in the middle of a game" Yugi complained

"Yeah I know but hey maybe we can rent the game and we'll play it at your house" I suggested

"That would be great, you know you almost had me there" he said

"Yeah I know what you mean" I said

"Ok so see you at school tomorrow" Honda said

"Yup" I said

We shook hands and Honda punched me lightly on the shoulders, I waved bye and left the arcade. I walked over to the downtown area , not the best place to live in Domino but hey it's a living. I went into an abound apartment building and knocked on a door. The door opened to reveal a guy about my age, he had a dark tan and faded gold hair that past his shoulder, his eyes were a light violet color under them were some strange scares, and on top of his head were two black cat ears and a cat tail moved back and forth from his behind. He wore a light violet tank top and black pants, he is the wer cat Malik, Malik smiled and hugged me.

"Welcome home Jonouchi" he said

"Thanks but did I have to come home so early" I asked

"Yes since you were injured last night you should take care of yourself better, but you aren't doing that are you" he said

He let go of me and crossed his arms over his chest that looks of annoyance was on his face again. I smiled slowly and rubbed the back of my head

"Hey all I need is a good night's rest and some good food" I said

He sighed and moved away from the door letting me in the apartment, it wasn't much but it was the closest thing to home. Everything was a little dirty and boxes clatter the floors some of them were unpacked. I looked around then looked at Malik.

"Where's Bakura" I asked

"You know that lazy ass always sleep throughout the day, I swear he can stay awake during the day if he tired" he said annoyed

"Want me to go wake him" I asked

"Please dinner is ready and I know how you two get when you guys aren't feed" he said

I chuckled and walked over to one of the bedrooms, I grabbed a metal bat on the way. I walked into the room , it was decorated with posters of Disturbed, Slipknot, and Lamb of God in the middle of the room was a jet black coffin, it had a picture of Avenge seven fold on the middle of it. I walked over to the coffin then I started banging on the coffin with the bat.

"Hey Bakura time to wake up" I yelled

I heard an annoyed growl then the lid came off of the coffin, a vampire with long snow white hair and dark crimson eyes sat up and glared at me. He wore only a pair of dark blue jeans so he was showing off his pale six packs.

"I am going to turn you into a fur coat" he threaten

"Yeah I know that's what you said last week" I said

He stretched a bit then yawned revealing two white fangs

"What time is it" he asked

"Six you know you can sleep in a regular bed just like everyone else" I said

"Yeah but I like sleeping in a coffin because Malik can't drag me out of it" he chuckled

He got out of the coffin and yawned again, then he pulled up my shirt and I started blushing

"Hey what the hell are you doing" I yelled

"Hmm looks like you healed completely not bad for just one day" he said

He let go of my shirt and I growled at him, he chuckled and walked out of the room I went over to a dining room were three plates of steaks were waiting for us, Malik came into the room with a glass of milk for himself. We sat down and started to eat

"So Jonouchi how was your first day of school" Malik asked

"Ok I guess" I said "What do you mean 'I guess'" Bakura asked

"Well don't get mad, but I ran into that guy that saw me last night" I said

"Did you rip out his throat" he asked

"I wanted too the guy is a real bastard I tried to tell him not to tell anyone about me, but the bastard he talking away on his phone so I smash the thing and now he says I gotta pay for it. Then he reminds me again and we got into a fight so we went into the principal office" I explained

"Jonouchi it's barely your first day and you are already starting fights at school" Malik complained

I took a bite out of my steak and swallowed it, Bakura chuckled and devoured his piece of meat.

"So did you get your ass kick by a human" Bakura asked

"No" I answered

"You know you are a sad excuse for a werewolf you know that" he said

"Shut up" I said

===end of part 5===

Cat: *smiling happily*

Dark: god damn it quit thinking of Jacob

Cat: I can't he is so hot

Joey: what happen

Hikira: we finally saw New Moon K

aiba: and

Cat: *giggling* hot half naked men throughout the movie was the greatest

Dark: this pervert over here past out from a bloody nose during one of the sense

Cat: what I did not expect to see Jake in the rain without his shirt and omg those muscles of his *drooling*

Joey: oookk then *cough* obsessed *cough*

Dark: T___T I just got replace

Cat: aww Dark I would never replace you

Dark: *smiles* really

Cat: yup

Hikira: yay no fight from you two Kaiba: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	6. Chapter 6

===Seto pov===

After I got home from a long day of work, I went into my room and straight into my well designed bathroom. I removed my tie and looked at the mirror, a dark purple bruise that was once there was now a lighter color, if anyone had said anything about it then they would find themselves jobless or hurt painfully. I removed the rest of my clothes and turned on the shower, I turned the water to a warm temperature then I wanted until the shower started to steam up. After a few minutes I got into the shower and let the water fall on my body. I started feeling my usually dizziness, I held onto the shower and waited until everything stopped moving, but it didn't stop damn it I hated it when this happens. I turned the shower on cold and then things stopped moving I let out a heavy sigh and started to wash my pale thin body. After I was done with that I turned off the water and grabbed a navy blue towel then I wrapped it around my waist and got out of the shower, for some odd reason I needed to look in the mirror. I looked into my glass reflection and saw a man with brown hair and deep blue eyes, but he look frail and almost to the point where he might look like might break with a single touch, dark circles colored the bottom of his eyes, a light purple bruise colored his left cheek, his body was very thin too thin. I sighed sadly because that man was me.

"I didn't realize how bad this had gotten" I said to myself

"I should say, you looking like a fucking walking corpse" someone said

I looked around but saw no one in the bathroom

"Whose there show yourself" I said

No reply then a thought my head and I growled

"Jonouchi if this is some kind of joke, then your sense of humor is just as bad as your bark" I said

"Close but it's not Jonouchi" the person said

"Where the hell are you hiding" I hissed

"Look up" the person said

I looked up and crouching on the ceiling was a man about a couple years older than me, he had long hair that was probably bleached white, his eyes was the same color as blood, he wore blue jeans, a blue and white stripped T shirt and a black trench coat. He smirked revealing two white fangs then he landed right in front of me, he was about a couple inches shorter than me.

"Who are you" I asked

"Me well I am Bakura the vampire and you just made a powerfully enemy" he said

After that everything started spinning and then going darker and darker by the second, I tried to move but my body felt as heavy as lead. Then everything stopped moving and things started to brighten up, I open my eyes but things were blurry I blinked a couple of times and things started to clear up.

"Glad to see that you are awake" a person said

I looked at the person and it was Bakura, I tried to get out of move but my hands were tied above my head and I was wearing a gag. I looked around and we were in my room, I was lying on my bed while Bakura sat next to me. He took out a lighter and a cigarette, he put the cigarette in his move then lit the end, he breath in the let out a poof of smoke. I tried to break away from the binds, but when I pulled against them it cut off circulation from my hands Bakura notices this and smirked.

"You won't be able to untie yourself just by pulling away" he said

He breathed in his cigarette and let out another puff of smoke. Then he saddles my waist and looked down at me, for the first time in a very long time I felt terrified. Bakura smirked widen ever more

"What's the matter Kaiba not acting as brave as you should be" he said

I tried to say something but it was muffled through the gag, Bakura let out a chuckle then he leans closer to my face and he let out a puff of smoke in my face I let out a few muffled coughs.

"I only came here for one reason and one reason only" he said

I let out a small moan when I felt Bakura's hands traveling lower and lower down my stomach he moved over to my ear and let out a low growl. I shiver when I felt his cold hands tracing circles on my stomach.

"I want you to keep quiet about me and Jonouchi, you understand right" he said

He removed the gag and I glared fire at him

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tell the whole world what the hell you two are" I said

"Finally getting some backbone are we now are we" he said

Then we both heard knocking on the door, we turned our heads and looked at the wooden door

"Big brother dinner ready, are you going to eat something" Mokuba asked

"A little brother and he sounds pretty young" Bakura said

I looked at Bakura with fear, he smirked and licked his lips

"Stay away from him I mean it" I said

"Really now what are you going to do" he said

"I won't tell anyone please don't hurt him" I begged

"Fine you don't say anything and your brother won't become my next lunch" he said

He got off of me then undid the binds, I sat up and rubbed my wrists. I looked at Bakura while he finished off the rest of his cigarette, he puffed out the last of the smoke and crushed the bud on the nightstand. I glared at him and he smirked

"I am glad we had this little chit chat" he said

"Good now get out" I said

"Aww I was hoping I could get some blood from you" he said

I instinctively covered my neck with my hands and Bakura laughed

"Please I don't think I would want to even try a sample of your blood, gezz people who starve themselves always taste bad" he

I growled then he disappear just like that, I heard my door open I turned my head and saw Mokuba he looked worried again.

"It was taking awhile for you to reply so I thought you passed out from hunger" he said

"Don't worry I didn't I was just…thinking" I said

"Right are you going to eat today" he asked

===end of part 5====

Hikira: hey Kaiba

Kaiba: what

Hikira: you travel the world right

Kaiba: for business occasions yes

Hikira: well what language do you think is harder to learn?

Kaiba: don't know they were all pretty easy to learn

Dark: that's because you're a freaked smart ass

Kaiba: don't blame me because I was born smart and you weren't

Dark: *hissing*

Cat: don't fight Dark

Hikira: R&R I DO NOT OWN


	7. Chapter 7

===Seto pov===

I looked around the school court looking for that stupid blond mutt. I looked at my watch, it was eight o'clock only twenty minutes until the bell ranged. I felt my stomach rumble in hunger, I cursed under my breath maybe I should have eaten something this morning. I felt things spinning around me, I shook my head and took in a deep breath. I looked up and I saw Jonouchi, he was walking with Yugi and Honda. I quickly marched up to him, he looked at me and I glared at him.

"Come with me" I hissed

I grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the nearest boy restroom. I threw him in and locked the door.

"Gezz is it becoming a routine for us to be thrown into the bathroom" he chuckled

"Listen there is only one reason I want to talk to you" I said

"If it's about your phone I'm still not gonna pay for it" he said

"It's about that vampire you sent after me" I said

"Vampire…damn it Bakura I told him that I would handle everything" he yelled

"What the hell did you tell him" I asked

"Not much, just told him about you, the phone and the fight" he said

"Whatever just keep him away from my brother" I said

"I didn't know you have a brother" he said

"I do but, it's none of your business just keep Bakura away from me and my brother" I hissed

"Sure, whatever you say rich boy" he said

I glared at him, he chuckled and I walked away from him but, I suddenly felt really dizzy and then everything went dark.

===Joey pov===

Kaiba started to walked away from me but, then he stopped and started breathing heavily

"Hey Kaiba are you ok" I asked

Then he fell and hit his head on the sink, my eyes widen in shock and I rushed over to him. His head was bleeding and he was breathing in shallow breaths.

"Hey Kaiba quite playing around this isn't funny" I said

He didn't answer me, I grabbed him and pulled him over my shoulders, it was strange but he had such a strong scent it smelled so good that I wanted to take him….What the hell was I thinking now is not the time to be thinking of that, I unlocked the bathroom and dragged Kaiba over to the nurse office. She looked at me and gasped, she jumped out of her seat and help me put Kaiba onto one of the beds.

"What happen" she asked

"I don't know I just saw him laying there and he was bleeding" I lied

"Not again, Kaiba should be eating more" she said

"What do you mean" I asked

"This isn't the first time this happen" she said

She went over to the cabinet and took some bandages, rubbing alcohol, and some cotton pads. She quickly started cleaning up the wound on Kaiba's head

"Kaiba has been starving himself for the past year, this is his third time passing out in school" she explained

I looked over at Kaiba and his breathing didn't lighten up, the nurse sighed and went over to the phone. His scent was filling the room and it was so wonderful like freshly bloomed lilies with honey and sweet sugar. My face become warm and I licked my lips…I wanted to take Kaiba, make him mine. I wanted to make him cry and pant my name over and over while I pumped into him. The nurse hung up the phone and sighed, I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at her. I suddenly realized what I was going to do to Kaiba, no it can't be that time of the month not now.

"I called for an a ambulance, they will be coming to pick up Kaiba and take him to the hospital" she said

"That's good can I get a pass to go home, the sight of blood makes me sick to my stomach" I said

She touched my forehead and sighed

"You feel a bit warm so I will let you go" she said

"Thanks" I said

She wrote me a note and I quickly left the school and headed home. Damn it this sucked I can't believe I was thinking those things about Kaiba, by the time I made it back home my gold wolf ears and tail came out. I opened the door and Malik looked at me.

"Wow you're a bit early aren't you" he said

"Shut up" I said

"Do you want me or Bakura to help you" he asked

"…Bakura, beside I have a few things to say to him" I said

"What do you want to say to me" someone said

I turned around to see Bakura wearing a pair of black jeans and a white T-shirt. I growled and marched up to him.

"Why the hell did you threaten Kaiba little brother" I yelled

"Gezz you don't have to yell, I can hear ten times better than a normal human" he said

"Bakura did you threaten Kaiba little brother" I asked

"And if I did then what are you going to do about it" he said

"Bakura you didn't have to do that you know how Joey feels about younger siblings" Malik said

"I know, I wasn't even going to touch the kid. I was just making sure Kaiba got the point" Bakura chuckled

"Asswhole did you bite him too" I hissed

"You know better that I don't like drinking blood of anorexic people" he said

"Kaiba isn't anorexic" I yelled

"Ok ok can't yelling Joey" Bakura said

Bakura sighed and my ears went felt against my head, why did I defend Kaiba just now. Damn it after I through with my time of the month, I'll visit Kaiba and apologize for Bakura.

===end of part 7===

Cat: oww my head

Joey: hang over

Cat: strange enough no I haven't had alcohol since….I think Thanksgiving

Dark: dude I'm so killing that guy

Kaiba: what guy

Cat: my friend that kept tickling me

Hikira: *chuckles* I had to push Dark into a closet to keep her from killing him

Cat: I think I hit me head or something

Kaiba: good maybe it can get some yaoi idea out of your head

Cat: speaking of yaoi ideas can I have my notebook back

Kaiba: can you get the cameras out of my room

Dark: aww that's are inspiration

Kaiba: you girls are just perverts

Hikira: true once a yaoi fan girl always a yaoi fan girl

Cat: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	8. Chapter 8

===Jonouchi pov===

I panted heavily as Bakura got off of me and got out a cigarette, he lit it and took a breath out of the death stick. I growled and rolled onto my side pulling the sheets close to my body. We were in his room on the pull out bed, I checked the time and it was noon. I sighed and smelt the cigarette I just wanted to gag from the scent.

"Do you have to smoke" I said

"Yes, it makes me look cool" he chuckled

"Those things will give you cancer" I said

"Vampires can't get cancer" he said

"Well I hope you do" I said

"Ouch still pissed off because I threaten that guy's brother" he said

"What do you think" I said

"Yes" he said

He sighed and put out the cigarette, he laid down next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I could feel his could breathe on my neck. I shiver and looked at him, he reached out and petted my hair I am really glad that the wolf ears and tail disappeared.

"So are you feeling better now?" he asked

"Yeah I am fine now" I said

"So it's the weekend any plans" he asked

"I want to visit Seto at the hospital" I said

"What for" he asked

"I don't know, maybe because I just want to see how he is doing" I said

"Alright I thought for sure you were going to hang out with Yuji or something" he said

"It's Yugi and Honda" I said

"Whatever I don't care" he said

He let me go and I got out of the bed, I walked over to my room so I could get dressed.

"Jou don't walk around the house naked" Malik yelled

"Hey blame Bakura for ripping my clothes" I yelled back

I got into my room and pulled out a suit case, I got out a red T-shirt, black boxer briefs, sock, and blue jeans. I quickly ran over to the shower and washed myself off then I got dressed and looked at my reflection. I had a few hickeys on my neck but I should be able to cover it with some make up, damn Bakura couldn't stop giving kisses to my neck.

I put on my shoes and grabbed my wallet, I said goodbye to Malik and Bakura then left the apartment. Ok there were three hospitals in Domino, each one were a long ways off. If Kaiba is as rich as he says then he might be at the Sohma hospital, which was at the north side of Domino I sighed heavily.

/ Well might as well start walking/ I thought to myself

After an hour of walking I made it to the hospital, I walked up to the front desk where I saw a middle age woman with red hair and light blue eyes reading a book. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Can I help you" she asked

"Yeah I am looking for somebody named Kaiba" I said

She nodded her head and typed a few things on the computer.

"We have five Kaiba's here in the hospital" she said

"Is one of them named Seto Kaiba" I asked

"Yes but, are you a friend of his" she asked

"Yes" I said

"Ok then Neko" she called

A teenage girl with dark purple hair and green eyes walked up to the desk and smiled lightly.

"Yes" she said

"Can you take this young man to room K 808" she asked

"Of course follow me" Neko said

I nodded me head and followed her to the elevator, she pressed the button and leaned back to the wall.

"So you are here visiting Kaiba" she asked

"Yeah I just wanted to see how he is doing" I said

"That's what a lot of people say, you won't believe how many fan girls try to visit him like this" she said

"Is he alright" I asked

"He is fine, he has been sleeping a lot poor guy I don't know why he pushes himself so hard" she said

The elevator stopped and the doors opened and we walked out, we went down a hallway and made a right then went down another hallway until we came to the end of it. Neko opened the door on her left and I walked in.

"Don't stay longer then thirty minutes ok" she said

"Alright" I said

Neko closed the door and I sat on the chair beside the bed, Kaiba was sleeping on the bed his wrist and ankles were tied down and there was an IV in his left arm, he wore dark blue pajamas. Kaiba looked a little better but still…

"Hey Kaiba it's me Jonouchi" I said

He didn't say anything I sighed heavily and leaned back on the chair.

"You look a bit better, you don't look so dead now" I joked

I chuckled lightly but my smile faded away, it was kind of weird talking to him like this.

"I was worried about you so I thought I come and visit" I said

I looked at him, his chest slowly rose then fell back down.

"I am really sorry about Bakura, he is just protective of me and Malik and well…he goes nuts when we are in danger" I said

I sighed heavily this really felt weird, I heard the door opened I turned my head to see a thirteen year old boy with long black hair and grey eye. He looked at me and started to glare at me.

"What the hell are you doing in here this is a private room" he said

"I am sorry, I was just visiting my friend" I said

"Friend just who the hell are you" he hissed

"My name is Jonouchi, I go to the same school with Kaiba" I said

"Jonouchi oh you're him you're the guy that got my brother pissed off" he said

"Brother, you are Kaiba's brother" I said

"Yup my name is Mokuba" he said

I got up from the seat and shook his hand, I let Mokuba sit down and I stood next to him.

"You know you really had my brother pissed off" he said

"Yeah I know" I said

"Not many people can break his cell phone and get away with just a small beating" he said

"Hey the guy can buy a new phone whenever he wants to" I said

"Yeah he can" he chuckled

We talked for awhile until a doctor came into the room. He was about in his late fifties, he had grey hair and brown eye. He wore thick brown glasses and a doctor's uniform he looked at us and smiled.

"Visiting your brother again Mokuba" he asked

"Yeah, I just wanted to check up him again" Mokuba said

"You should know better, you brother need his rest" he said

"I know doc but still, I just wanted to know he is alright" Mokuba said

"He is fine and who might this be" he said

"This is Jou a friend from school" Mokuba said

"Hi, is it alright if I can ask a question" I said

"Of course" he said

"Why do you have Kaiba tied down" I asked

"Because he would try to run away again, every time he comes into the hospital he tries to escape when he fully hasn't recovered" he answered

I looked at the doc and something didn't feel right about him, but I let the thought go.

"Well we will get going now" Mokuba said

"Alright and close the door on your way out, I need to run a few test on Kaiba" he said

We nodded our heads and left the room, we went down the elevator and outside the hospital. Mokuba kept checking his pockets like he was looking for something.

"Damn it" he said

"What did you drop something" I asked

"Yeah, I think I forgot my cell phone in the room" he said

"Here I'll go get it" I said

I quickly went back into the hospital and went up the stairs, I went over to Kaiba room and opened the door.

"Hey doc Mokuba forgot his cell and-

I looked at the doc and my eyes widen in fear. Just what the hell did he think he was doing.

===end of part 8===

Cat: sorry people for not updating this series

Dark: she had writers block for this series for awhile

Cat: yup but I finally got something out of my head

Kaiba: somehow I know this isn't good

Cat: XDD

Hikira: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	9. Chapter 9

===Jonouchi pov===

The Doctor was rubbing his hand in between Kaiba's legs but that's what not scared me. This guy was about to kiss Kaiba but he stopped and some light blue stuff started coming out of Kaiba's mouth. My eyes widen in shock this guy was an incubus. I looked over at Kaiba and he was getting weaker, I growled and jumped at the doctor. The doctor backward up forcing us to fall out of the window, we landed on the floor heavily. I growled in pain, the doctor got up and kicked me in the head.

"Hmph I knew werewolves were stupid but, not this stupid" he said

I groaned and quickly punched him in the face. The doctor growled and kneed my in the stomach, then he punched me in the face.

"Now if you excuse me I have to finish devouring someone soul before it rots" he said

"I won't let you" I said

"And why not" he said

"Because…because Kaiba is my mate" I lied

The doctor laughed, and smirked at me.

"Nice lie dog" he said

"It's true" I said

"Well that is a problem" he said

Every demon knew about werewolves taking in a mate, usually once a mate was marked proves to all other demons that the person is their mate and they could kill if the demon got to close to them. The doctor paced a few steps then he smirked.

"Why don't we fight to the death" he said

"How do we do that, it's day light and there is hardly any place where people can't see us" I said

"The basement is being remolded so nobody goes in there plus they haven't put up cameras and no one would be able to hear his" he said

"Ok" I said

The doctor nodded his head and showed me the way to the basement. The place was dark and dirty, the floor was partly covered with tile and the walls were partly painted light green. The doctor looked at me and smiled

"So dog, is this alright or do you want to runaway now with your tail in between your legs" he said

"You wish" I said

"Alright I will put you out like the dog you are" he said

The doctors wings came out and so did his tail, he also revealed his fangs. Great the one time I need the full moon it's not there. The doctor growled and attacked me, I jumped out of the way and kicked him in the stomach. The doc growled and grabbed my arm and attacked me, I jumped out of the way and kicked him in the stomach. The doc growled and grabbed my arm and flipped me onto my back.

"And here I thought werewolves were good fighter, guess I was wrong. Time to die dog" he said

Then his tail wrapped around my neck and started crushing my airway. I gasped and tried to get his tail off of me but it kept on squeezing me tighter and tighter. The doc pulled my up so I was three feet in the air. The doc smirked and chuckled.

"Any last words dog" he said

"Be hhind you" I gasped

The doc raised his eye brow then he let out a painful yell, Mokuba stabbed the doctor with a screwdriver. The doctor let me go and glared at Mokuba, Mokuba took a step back until he hit the wall.

"Stupid foolish boy, I will enjoy eating your soul" he said

"Not if I can help it" I said

I grabbed the doc's head and twisted it until it made a loud pop, the body turned to dust and disappeared. Mokuba looked at me with slight fear in his eyes.

"What are you" he said

"You probably won't understand" I said

"Jou please tell me I just some kind of demon and you just killed it like it was nothing" he said

"I…I am a werewolf" I said

"Really" he asked

"Yeah, go ahead call me a nut case or something" I said

"I won't" he said

"Why not" I asked

"Well, I thought something about you seemed different but I couldn't put my finger on it" he said

I sighed heavily and smiled, Mokuba smiled and led me upstairs.

"So what was that thing" he asked

"An incubus" I said

"A succubus" he said

"No succubuses are women, incubuses are man and that was one of them" I said

"So there are more out there" he said

"Yeah but it's usually one per city" I said

"That's good but, what was it doing in the hospital" he asked

"Probably here to get some people souls, I am sorry to say your brother was one of them" I said

"Is my brother gonna be alright" he asked with deep concern

"Yeah, since we killed the thing your brother would go back to his normal jack ass self" I said

"Alright, I will take your word for it" he chuckled

We got to Kaiba's room, we saw them moving him out of the room. The nurse looked at us and smiled

"Sorry we are moving mister Kaiba to a different room, I think someone tried to break in" she said

"Alright" me and Mokuba said

The put Kaiba into another room, Mokuba sat down and started asking me questions about different demons and stuff like that. I chuckled lightly, it was nice talking to this kid.

"So how old are you" he asked

"Well I stopped aging at sixteen, but I am ninety five years old" I said

"So werewolves don't age" he asked

"None of the demons do" I said

"That must be awesome" he said

"Yeah at times" I said

"What do you mean" he asked

Before I could answer that we heard Kaiba groaning, we looked at him. He opened his eyes and looked around. Mokuba smiled and took the restraints off of his brother, Kaiba rubbed his wrist and sighed heavily.

"How long was I out" he asked

"Just a day" Mokuba said

"What the hell is that mutt doing here" he hissed

"Hey I just saved your life" I hissed

"Please I only hit my head on the sink, that doesn't count as saving my life" he said

"Seto he is right, he saved you from the incubus" Mokuba said

"Great you got my brother in on this too" he said

"You know if I knew this is the way you say thanks I might as well let the incubus kill you" I said

"Seto, don't you think it was too much of a coincidence that when you came back from the hospital you felt ever worse" Mokuba said

Kaiba sighed heavily and looked at me.

"Fine thank you for saving my life mutt" he said

"No problem ass" I said

"Hey Seto, when you get out of the hospital why don't we take Joey out to dinner" Mokuba said

"I guess, I hate the feeling of owning someone" he said

===end of part 7===

Kaiba: where the hell did you found out about in incubus?

Cat: I was browsing the internet for demon and was the succubus and the incubus and then I thought

Dark: incubus sounds cooler

Hikira: basically

Joey: hey Cat I have a question

Cat: what is it?

Joey: you are part cat right

Cat: right

Joey: do you go into heat

Cat: *blushing* no all I get is pms

Dark: and it sucks at times

Hikira: *nods* R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	10. Chapter 10

===Kaiba pov===

I tapped my foot impatiently, I told that mutt to be at my house at five o'clock and it is already ten past six. Why the hell did I bother to ask for him to come over to dinner, oh that's right because he "saved" me from a so called incubus. I started pacing back and forth annoyed to hell. Mokuba came down stairs and looked at me.

"Well you stop that, you are going to drive me crazy" he said

"That mutt is late, and I am annoyed" I said

"Just chew on some gum or something" he said

"I chewed it all" I hissed

"Just take a deep breath" he said

I took in a deep breath and sighed heavily, Mokuba light chuckled and I looked at him. He was dressed in a button up yellow shirt and black slacks, just a casual outfit for the afternoon.

"Did Jou call saying he was late" he asked

"No he didn't" I said

/If that mutt tries to stand me up, I am going to rip out his tail/ I roughly thought

Just then the door bell rang, Mokuba quickly reacted and opened the door. Standing there was the mutt, the vampire and some Egyptian guy with a blue baseball cap and long trench coat. I immediately started glaring at Jonouchi and Bakura. Bakura chuckled and smiled

"Well don't you look healthily today" he chuckled

"Bakura please, Kaiba invited us to have dinner with him" the Egyptian whined

"Yeah Bakura, why the hell did you come anyway" Jou asked

"Because I wanted to get a free meal" he said

"You can eat" I asked him

"Of course I can, but I do prefer blood instead of food" he said

"So you are a real vampire" Mokuba said

"Yes, and if you ask me if I 'sparkle' I will bite you" Bakura threaten

"Bite him and you're dead" Me and Jou said at the same time

I looked at Jou and he looked at me, I cleared my throat and fixed my tie.

"So are you three hungry" I asked

"Yeah" they said

"Come on dinner is already waiting" I said

I showed them to the dining room and they looked around in aw, I sighed annoyed and sat down at the head of the table.

"Don't stand there, sat down" I said

The quickly sat down, the Egyptian sat down next to Mokuba. Jou sat across from his and Bakura sat next to Jou. The chefs came in with several plates, each of them placed a plate in front of everyone. Joey stared at the food with hunger in his eyes.

"God Jou, haven't you ever seen food before" Mokuba said

"None this good" he said

I chuckled and started eating the food, I looked at the Egyptian he had avoid the chicken on his plate. He only ate the carrots and salad.

"What is your name" I asked

"Me" the Egyptian said

"Yes" I said

"It's Malik" he said

"How do you know Jou" Mokuba asked

"Well, we meet after Bakura had-

Then all of a sudden Jonouchi started coughing, I looked at him and it looked like he was choking. Bakura had reacted first and helped Jou, Jou coughed up a chicken bone and took in a deep breath.

"Stupid mutt" I said

"Shut up" he said

"Now you two don't fight" Malik said

"So Malik where did you and Jou meet" Mokuba asked

"Oh we uh meet back in 1985, I meet him when I had gone to watch the musical Cats" he said

"Why do you go" Mokuba asked

Malik smiled and removed his hat, two black cat ears were his head. The moved a little then Malik rubbed him.

"I hate wearing hats, it hurts my ears" he said

"Then just walked around without a hat, a lot of people are getting into that cat ear fashion" Bakura said

"No because someone might pull on them and found out they are real" he said

"So you are some kind of cat demon" I asked

"No a werecat" he said

"Really, I thought there were only werewolves" Mokuba said

"Nah, there are other weranimals" Jou said

"Really like what" I said

"Well, I have seen a werlion, wertiger, there was a fox too. I don't know any more but I know for sure there are others out there" he said

"How do you know" I asked

"The usually way, I meet them" he said

"Really" Mokuba asked

"Yup" he said

"What about vampires" I said

"I only meet two, that's it" Bakura said

"Really, I thought would be more" I said

"I think all the vampires are dyeing" he said

"I am sorry to hear that" Mokuba said

"Don't blame yourself kid, it's not your fault" he said

"What do you think is killing the vampires" I asked

"All of these god damn vampires books coming out, and the nonstop chains of fast foods" he said

"Fast foods are killing vampires" Mokuba said surprised

"I think it is, since a lot of people are eating more fast foods than before it's making the blood well taste like a happy meal. Have you ever tried drinking blood that taste like a freaking happy meal" Bakura asked

"Calm down Bakura" Jou said

"Sorry but, it's starting to annoying me now" he said

"Why don't you take animal's blood or something" I asked

"Because I like human blood" he said

"Why" Mokuba asked

"Ok for example you are hungry which would you have a plain burger with nothing on it or an expansive steak cooked to perfection" he said

"I guess the steak" Mokuba said

"Animal's blood is plain for me, human's blood is better" he said

"I guess you have a point" I said

"So what's it like being a CEO" Malik asked

"It's ok at times" I said

"Yeah, you have to work late hours and bitch to everyone who doesn't do their work" Mokuba said

I looked at Mokuba and he chuckled, I smiled and took a slip from my glass.

"But, it pretty good it's a lot of hard work though" I said

"It must be" Jou said

I looked at Jou, he had finished the last of the food on his plate. He was sampling balancing a fork on his index finger. It was strange but, Jou looked kind of cute when he was bored. I was taken away from my thoughts when I heard glass break. I turned my head to see a broken glass and my brother's hand bleeding. I got out of my seat and used his napkin to cover the cut.

"Are you alright" Malik asked

"Yeah, it was just a cut don't worry about it" he said

I looked over at Bakura, he was looking at my brother with hungry eyes. My eyes widen in fear, Bakura got up and walked over to my brother.

"Let me take care of that for you" he said

===end of part 10===

Cat: *sighs* school is almost over

Joey: aren't you glad about that?

Cat: yes and no

Kaiba: graduating right

Cat: yes

Dark: wow time flies huh

Cat: *nods*

Mokuba: when do you graduate?

Cat: June 5

Bakura: isn't that nice

Dark: do anything during the ceremony and you are dead

Bakura: X3 I wasn't planning too

Cat: *sighs* R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH THANK YOU Luna Mutou for the ideas


	11. Chapter 11

===Joey pov==

I began to worry as Bakura got close to Mokuba, I wasn't sure how he would re act to the fresh scent of blood. Bakura reached into his pocket and pulled out a band aid, he quickly cleaned up the blood and placed a band aid on the cut then he went back to his seat. Kaiba and Mokuba stared at Bakura surprised.

"What" Bakura said

"I thought you were going to attack me" Mokuba said

"Why would I do that" he asked

"Because I am bleeding" Mokuba replied

"Trust me not all vampire go crazy at the sight of blood" he chuckled

"That's good to hear" Kaiba said

Kaiba examined his brother's hand and sighed in content, the look in his eye was very familiar to me. I got up from the seat and everyone looked at me.

"Bathroom" I asked

"Down the hall and it will be the third door on your left" Kaiba said

I nodded my head and went over to the bathroom, this place was huge I thought I was gonna get lost jut by going to the bathroom. I found the bathroom and gasped in surprise, this wasn't a bathroom it was a bath house. The floor was ivory white and the walls with cream color with border black. The means colors were white and black, I walked into the room and looked around. The tub alone was as big as a pool, the sinks were like waterfalls and a huge mirror covered a whole wall.

"How does he called this a bathroom" I said to myself

I went over to the sinks and cleaned my hands then my face, I looked up at the mirror and sighed heavily. The look in Kaiba's eyes, I know that look well it's the look of a protective brother. You can never forget that look once you seen it. I know that for sure.

"Serenity, I am sorry" I said

Then I heard knocking on the door, I quickly opened the door and saw Kaiba.

"I am glad that you found the bathroom, I thought you had gotten lost" he said

"Yeah well you can't miss a room like this" I said

"Mokuba asked if you wanted to spend the night" he said

"Mokuba wants us to stay" I asked

"Yes, he like you, Malik and that jerk Bakura" he said coldly

"Doesn't sound like you want us to stay" I said

"Really how did you know that" he said with icy sarcasm

"Why are you asking me to stay in your home when you don't want me here" I asked

"Because I want to make my brother happy" he said

Then he walked away, I stood there at the bathroom door dumb folded. God damn this guy is such a jerk, can't he make up his damn mind already. He should either be a jerk or be nice not switch back and forth. I walked back to the dining room to see everyone was eating dessert, it was strawberry cheesecake. I sat down at my seat and started eating my slice of dessert.

"So guys do you want to spend the night here" Mokuba asked

"We couldn't" Malik said

"We have lots of rooms here and they are really nice" Mokuba said

"I think we could" Bakura said

"No Bakura" Malik said

"Why not, they offered so why not take it" he asked

"Please, you guys sound really cool and I want to get to know you guys more" Mokuba said

I looked at Mokuba, he was looking at me with that begging look. I always hated that look, it's what she always used when she wanted something special. I could never deny that look.

"Alright" I said

"Yay thank you so much, after you finish eating wanna play some video games" he asked

"Sure" I said

I looked at the head of the table to see Kaiba not there, I looked back at Mokuba and he sighed heavily.

"Nii sama is working on some stuff for Kaiba corp." he said

"Doesn't your brother ever spend time with you" Malik asked

"He use too when were at the orphanage but…" he said

"But what" I asked

"It's nothing, forget I said anything" he said sadly

I looked at Bakura and he looked back at me then he looked back at Mokuba. I quickly ate the rest of my dessert and smiled at him, Mokuba chuckled and smiled at me.

"So Mokuba what games to you have" Malik asked

"Lots of them" he answered

"What about Halo" Malik asked

"Of course I have that, who doesn't" he chuckled

"I should warn you Bakura and I are really good when it comes to playing Halo" Malik chuckled

"I should warn you guys, I am the greatest at all video games" he chuckled

===Kaiba pov===

I sighed heavily as I printed out the last reports of the new duel disk system, after a few days this project should be done and I would have to keep my promise to Mokuba. I sighed again and looked at the papers, everything was in order all I need to do now was save it onto my flash drive just in case something were to happen to the papers. I saved my work onto my flash drive only to find out that it was full. I growled annoyed and started looking through my desk, I didn't find a spare flash drive. I went into one of the guest rooms hoping there would be a couple flash drives in the desk.

When I entered the room I saw someone sleeping in the bed, I saw some golden hair peeking out from underneath the covers. I knew that it was Jou that was sleeping in the bed, I quickly went over to the desk and found a couple flash drives. I was about to enter my room until I heard Jou call out my name. I turned back to see Jou still asleep.

/Stupid mutt, talking in his sleep/ I thought to myself

I saw that he had kicked off the covers from his body, I blushed heavily as I saw the half naked blond. He only wore a pair of red boxers. Jonouchi's body was muscular, his arms and legs were crafted perfectly and he had a nicely tones chest. I snapped out of my thoughts and walked up to the sleeping wolf, I pulled the covers over his body. Jou sighed happily and nuzzled his pillow, I smiled softly at him.

"Serenity" he said

I raised an eye brow, who was Serenity was that his girlfriend or something. I let the though go and went back to my office and finished up what needed to be down.

===end of part 11===

Cat: I swear I am never going camping with my family

Kaiba: let me guess you couldn't go without your computer for a day

Cat: not that

Dark: her family is really annoying

Cat: *nods*

Hikira: I was getting really close to pushing your brother into the lake

Joey: *chuckles* don't like your brother

Cat: kind of he just never shuts up, I am trying to see if we aren't related

Kaiba: you are

Dark: you are not help

Kaiba: *snickers*

Cat: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	12. Chapter 12

====Kaiba pov===

I walked into the kitchen just as the sun was raising, I discovered Malik making breakfast. He looked at me and smiled. I nodded at him and walked over to the coffee maker then I poured myself a hot cup of coffee. I drink the dark liquid down slowly, I sat down on one of the stools and watched Malik cook.

"Why are you up so early" he asked

"Because I need to get ready for work" I said

"It's six in the morning, do you have to be at work that early" he said

"Yes, I am the C.E.O" I said

"True but, you are still grown you need your sleep" he said

"You sound just like a mother" I said

"Sorry, you have to worry when you are taking care of a werewolf and vampire" he said

"How long have you been with Jou and Bakura" I said

"Awhile" he said

He place some over easily eggs on a plate and place some strips of bacon on the pan, I sipped on my coffee once more then Malik smiled at me gently.

"Hungry" he asked

"A little" I said

"Good, eggs and the toast are done just wait a little for the bacon" he said

"Malik, who is Serenity" I asked

Malik stopped everything he was doing and froze, he looked at me with fearful eyes. I stared at him and he stared back at me.

"How do you know about Serenity" he said

"Jou mumbled it in his sleep" I said

"Were you watching him sleep or something" he said

"Just answer the damn question" I hissed

"It's not for me to tell, all I can say is Serenity is a very important person to Jou" he said

He severed me a plate of toast, eggs and bacon. I finished the food quickly and thanked Malik for the meal, it was kind of nice to have a nice breakfast in the morning. I walked back to my room so I could change into my work clothes. I passed by Jou's room, I stopped for a moment and looked at the door.

I was curious to know who this Serenity was, was she Jou's friend, a lover or maybe even his wife. I had to know just who the hell was she. I walked into the room and saw Jou sleeping heavily, he had kicked off the covers probably sometime last night. I blushed heavily as I saw the half naked blonde, Jou's only wore a pair of black boxer briefs to bed. I studied him, Jou's body was strong had very muscular, it was hard to believe he was this muscular with clothes on.

Then something caught my eye, it was on Jou's left shoulder. It looked like something big, maybe a bear or lion and take a large bite out of the poor wolf. The bite mark was paler than the rest of his body, it looked like the wound had take some time to heal. I reached out and touched the bite mark, the skin felt rough yet soft at the same time.

"No uh no stop please" Jou moaned

I took my hand away and stepped back, Joey started panting heavily and began to twist and turn. He mumble some things in English, I couldn't tell for sure what it was but, I knew it wasn't good. He panted out things like "stop", "it hurt's", "don't do this" ect. I had to wake him up from his night mare, I started to shake the blonde shoulders roughly.

"Jou, Jou wake up" I growled

His eyes snapped open and he looked at me, he sat up and rubbed his forehead. I sat down and looked at the shaking pup, he wiped away the sweat and closed his eyes.

"Bad dream" I said

"Yeah" he said

"Do you want to talk about it" I asked

"No, I am ok" he said

"Alright, I am going to get ready for work" I said

"Can, you stay for a little bit" he said

"I didn't know you were this big of a baby" I said

"Fine then you can go" he growled

Jou turned on his side and covered himself with the blankets, I felt a little bad about what I said but, what could I do about it. Say sorry and hope everything ends like some sappy drama show. I sighed and left the room. I went back to my room and quickly changed into a business suit.

After I finished getting dressed, I went back into the kitchen so I could grab another cup of coffee. When I got there I found Jou wolfing down half of the breakfast Malik made. He looked at me and started glaring at me, I return the glare back to him. I quickly got out a travel mug and filled it up with coffee, I added one spoon of sugar and three spoons of creamer. I took a sip out of mug and quickly read the newspaper.

All of a sudden Jou grabbed the newspaper out of my hands and started reading. I glared at the blonde but, he simply ignored me.

"Jou, what is it" Malik asked

"And why the hell did you take the damn paper out of my hands, I was reading it" I hissed

"Oh god" Jou said

"Jou, what happen" Malik asked

"Our home, the building we were living in. It fell down" he said

"What, how did that happen" Malik asked

"All of my stuff, everything. Serenity, it's all gone" he said

"Jonouchi, calm down and explain to us what happen"

"I have to go" he said

"You can't go Jou, everything you probably own is destroyed by now" I said

"No, I have to go" he said

He was about to ran out of the kitchen until Bakura grabbed the back of Jou's shirt then pinned him to the ground. Jou clawed the ground trying to make Bakura get off of him but, it was no use. I raised my eyebrow and looked at Malik. Malik looked at the floor and was tugging the end of his shirt.

"Just what the hell is going on" I said

Bakura looked at me and sighed heavily, Jou stopped fighting with Bakura and let tears fall from his face. I sadly stared at the crying werewolf, god damn it why do I feel like this for him.

===end of part 12===

Cat: gahh somebody shoot me

Kaiba: ok

Dark: *whacks Kaiba*

Kaiba: ow, she was asking for it

Dark: doesn't matter

Joey: what's wrong Cat

Cat: ok, yesterday my friend and I went to Krispy Kream and the guy gave me half a dozen for eighty five cents

Joey: what, why so cheap

Hikira: because we had the cashier for class

Kaiba: did you remember him

Cat: *sighs* sadly no, and I asked him who he was

Dark: *laughing* it was funny as hell

Cat: *sighs* shut up, it was not

Dark: your friend laughed too

Hikira: poor guy

Joey: not good a remember people

Cat: *nods* great, I am such an idiot

Kaiba: I could have told you that

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	13. Chapter 13

===Kaiba pov===

I sighed annoyed as I enter my room, seven days….seven fucking whole days since the freak show decide to move into my mansion without me even inviting them. I throw my suit case on the bed then laid down, damn it if it wasn't for the Jou being depressed I would have kicked them out long ago. But no once he heard about the building they were living in collapsed in the middle of the night, he decides to go into depression because all of his possessions were buried under five tons of concert and such.

I sighed heavily, I sat up from my bed and run my hand through my hair. Jou...hasn't been the usually annoying mutt I once knew. He locked himself in one of the guest bedroom and hasn't come out since. Malik has become more worried each passing day, I swear you think he should fit the role of a worrying mother. And Bakura, lately he has been a little edgy I don't know why and I won't even ask him.

I left my room, I went down the hall way I stopped in front of Jou's room. I heard faint cries and whimpers coming from inside. I gently knocked on the door and waited for a reply but, as usual Jounouchi didn't answer.

"Jounouchi answer the door" he said

A whimper was all I received as an answer. I sighed heavily and knocked on the door once more.

"Jou answer this damn door now" I hissed

"Go away" he yelled

"That's it" I growled

I raised my leg and kicked to door down, knocking it right off its hinges. I looked around the dark room to see Jounouchi in the corner. I walked over to him and picked him up by the collar of his tear stained shirt. He looked at me with dark empty eyes, in the corner of his eyes were a few tears…I sighed once more, the blonde looked like a lost puppy out in the rain. I let him go and sighed once more.

"Snap out of it already" I said

"Why do you care" he said with a dead tone

"…because it's starting to annoying me, Jou your depression is starting to piss me off" I said

"Well I would leave but, I have nowhere else to go. I lost the few things I have owned and loved…you don't know what it's like to keep moving from place to place with no plan…no destination…just moving on trying to keep hidden from the world. The only thing that can comfort me is the very little I had left of her…" he said

"Serenity" I said

"Yeah but…a rich guy like you doesn't care about someone like me…hell you still don't believe what I am" he said

"…it's not that I don't believe you, it's just hard to believe it is possible" I said

"Whatever…if I am annoying you so much then I'll leave" he said

Jou tried to pass me but, I gripped his wrist then he looked at me. I pulled out the handkerchief from my pocket and, wiped his tears away. The wolf stared at me with a surprise look.

"You don't annoy me so much that I want you to leave" I said

"Jerk, are you saying that because you feel bad" he hissed

"Maybe…look at you have you been crying all this time" I asked

"Sort of" he said

I pulled Jou over to the bathroom and turned on the sink, I grabbed a table that was hanging not to far from the sink. I wet the cloth then began to clean Jounouchi's face once more. Jou was a little hesitant at first but, let me clean his soft smooth face. I didn't notice or never paid attention before but Jounouchi's face was amazing there were hardly any blemishes or marks on the peach color skin, and his skin felt like rich satin. His soft golden hair seemed to glow from the light in the room, and those eyes…those beautiful coco brown eyes they held a mysterious sweetness to them…

GOD DAMN IT! WHY AM I THINKING THIS WAY? I am not gay…am I? I rinsed out the cloth and looked back at Jounouchi, Jou was like at the mirror his eyes were a bit red. He looked back at me and smiled.

"Thanks Kaiba" he said

"Your welcome, but you better go talk to Malik before he has heart attack" I said

"Alright" he said

Then a phone started ringing, I looked at Jounouchi and he chuckled nervously.

"It's mine" he said

He reached into his jean pockets and pulled out a black flip phone, he flipped it open, pressed a button, and put the phone to his ear.

"Hey Yug what's up" he said

I sighed again and left the room so the blond could have his conversation with his friend. I leaned against the wall outside Jou's room and waited for him. Now that I think about it when did Jounouchi get a phone, he even told me he couldn't even get a phone for himself. Maybe Bakura give him the phone or something, after fifteen minutes Jou came out of his room. He rubbed the back of his head and looked at me.

"Yugi is going to come over" he said

"Why" I said

"Cuz, I haven't shown up for school and his has been a little worried" he said

"A little worried" I said

"Ok a lot worried, once I told him I was staying with you he kind of freaked out" he explained

"Really" I chuckled

"Yeah, he thinks you are something like trying to cook me in an oven" he chuckled

I chuckled once more, I placed my hand on Jounouchi's golden hair and ruffled it up a bit. Jou growled softly then chuckled, he looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks" he said

"For what" I said

"For sort of cheering me up" he said

"Well you are sort of welcome" I said

We both chuckled at the same time then smiled at each other, even if he is annoying at times Jounouchi is a pretty cool guy. Then we heard a loud crash coming from one of the rooms. Me and Jounouchi ran towards the source of the noise. We entered the living room to find Bakura in the middle of the room, everything inside was a complete wreck, furniture was smashed and broken. Shards of class covered the floor, Bakura turned to look at us his eyes glowed with red wild fire. He licked his lips and slowly approached us.

"Oh no, he's in blood hunger" he said

===end of part 13===

Kaiba: *growling at Cat*

Cat: X3

Kaiba: you actually made me ask myself if I was gay

Cat: I thought it would be funny

Kaiba: well no one is laughing

Joey: *chuckles* at least not yet

Kaiba: *growls at Joey*

Joey: *whimpers*

Kaiba: *smirks* deal with you later puppy

Hikira: *smiles* cute

Cat: thank you Luna Motou for helping me out

Dark: thank you *bows*

Cat: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	14. Chapter 14

===Jounouchi pov===

Bakura's eyes looked over to Kaiba, he licked his lips and slowly started to approach the human with hungry eyes. I stepped in front of Kaiba, Bakura growled darkly at me.

"Kaiba, I want you to ran when I tell you too" I said

"Don't hurt yourself too bad pup" he said

"RUN!" I yelled

Kaiba dashed down the hall way, Bakura was about to follow but I grabbed his arm and swung him down to the floor. He growled angrily and kicked me in the ribs. I heard some of my bones cracked, my eyes widen in fear…how many…I can't tell. Bakura grabbed my throat, he flipped me over so I was beneath him. He smirked darkly then punched me in the face, I felt my nose move out of place. Then he picked me up and tossed me out of the window. I flipped and landed on my feet but, the pain from my rib cage caused me to buckle to my knees.

Bakura jumped down from the window and landed on his feet perfectly. I whimpered softly, damn it I hate fighting in this form. Bakura appeared in front of me, he grabbed my neck and lifted me off of the ground.

"You should learn your place dog" he growled

"Jou" someone said

My eyes widen in fear, I slowly turned my head to see Yugi standing there with a confused eyes. Bakura looked over to him and smirked darkly. I kicked Bakura in his chest, he let go of me then, I quickly tackled him to the ground. Bakura hissed and tried to get me off of him but I wouldn't let go.

"Yugi, run" I yelled

Bakura punched me off of him then charged towards Yugi, the small boy froze in fear. The vampire was about to sink his fangs into Yugi neck until someone threw dirt in Bakura's eyes. The vampire screamed in pain and covered his eyes. I looked at the person who threw the dirt, it was a man in his late twenties. His hair is spiked up like a star, the base color is jet black while the tips of his hair are rose red, his golden bangs went up into his hair and framed his face. His skin was dead pale while his red eyes glowed with a strange brightness. He wore a long jet black trench coat, underneath the coat he wore a pair of leather pants with a leather tank top, a black utility belt wrapped around the man's waist snuggly. I couldn't believe it…it is Yami Van Helsing…

"Yami is that you" I asked

"Hey Jounochi, it's been awhile since we last saw each other" he said

"Ahhh you stupid mother fucker, I'm blind" Bakura yelled

"Oh hush you, only half of that dirt was holy" Yami said

Yami reached into his trench coat and pulled out a blood bag then he tossed it over to Bakura. The vampire grabbed the bag and quickly sunk his fangs in. I looked over to Yugi who was still frozen in fear. I carefully walked over to him but, he stepped back.

"What are you" he whimpered

"…it's a long story Yugi" I said

"Jou can you take care of Bakura, I will take the little one home" Yami said

"Alright…Yugi…I'm sorry about this" I said

Yugi didn't look at me, I sighed heavily. Yami placed his head on Yugi's back and started to lead him back home. I turned back to Bakura who had finished the blood bag, he whipped the dark scarlet liquid from his lips and sighed in relief. I walked over to him, part of his eyes looked more red and irritated.

"How are you feeling" I asked

"Pretty, I hate going into blood hunger" he said

"Well if you didn't starve yourself then you wouldn't have. You're lucky Yami was able to stop you" I said

"How did Yami know where we were, last time I heard he was somewhere in South America" he said

"I told him" someone panted

We turned our heads to see Malik running up to us, he stopped then panted heavily trying his best to catch his breath. He sighed and looked at us.

"I figure things would get bad, so I called Yami" he explained

"Great the vampire hunter in town, thanks for ruining my fun Malik" Bakura said

"Either way, Jounouchi need to be snapped out of his depression" Malik said

"Speaking of which shouldn't you be crying" Bakura said to me

"I got better, thanks to Kaiba" I said

"Kaiba" they said at the same time

"Yeah…he snapped some sense into me" I said

"Wow this is too rich" Bakura chuckled

"Shut up, it's not funny" I hissed

"At this rate you may make Kaiba your mate" he laughed

===end of part 14===

Cat: I am so sorry that is took me so long to update this series

Jou: why did it take you so long?

Cat: a very bad writer's block

Kaiba: *rolls eyes* yeah right

Hikira: aibou will do her best to update this series more often

Cat: *nods* if anyone has ideas please let me know

Dark: aibou will give you credit for the ideas

Cat: *nods* yup

Hikira: X3 R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	15. Chapter 15

===Jounouchi pov===

I searched through out Kaiba's mansion looking for him, but there was no sight of him. I began to follows his scent until it ended at a dead end. That's weird, why would the scent end here? I gently tapped the wall, it sounded hallow. Could this be a panic room, I asked myself. I looked for a switch or anything that could let me in. Then I heard several gear turning inside the wall, I stepped back as the wall lifted up revealing a large room filled with any needed to survive the end of the world.

Kaiba was sitting at a desk while Mokuba sat on the bed. Mokuba jumped up and ran over to me. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and smiled happily.

"You are safe" he said

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be" I asked

"My big brother and I were watching the whole fight between you and Bakura." He answered

"Do you need to go to a hospital?" Kaiba asked pointing out my broken nose

"No, I will be fine. I just need to rest for a bit" I said

"Bakura…won't go crazy again will he" Mokuba asked with slight fear

"Nah, that was actually Bakura's first time in seventy five years since he went into blood hunger" I explained

"What's that" Mokuba asked curiously

"Well, it's when a vampire has gone so long without drinking blood that it makes them go crazy. So they go into a frenzy killing anything and everything that is alive until they have drink enough blood" I explained

"So Bakura is still in a frenzy" Kaiba asked

"No, he isn't. But, he won't be staying here the night…" I said

"Good, the last thing I need is for him to be trying to kill me and my little brother" Kaiba growled softly

I nodded slowly and looked around the panic room, it was built really well. I think it could even withstand the biggest of earthquakes. Kaiba got up and grabbed a towel, he walked over to me and handed me the towel. I thanked him and covered my bleeding nose with the towel.

"Who was that, he stopped Bakura only with some dirt" Kaiba asked

"That was Yami Van Helsing" I answered

"Van Helsing, like from Dracula. I thought he was a made up character" Mokuba said

"Well the character Van Helsing but, the name isn't. Think of it as a family of vampire hunters that has gone on from generation to generation" I explained

"Ooohh" Mokuba said

"Great, first it is werewolves, then vampires, incubuses, and then wercats and now vampire hunter. Isn't my life turning out to be a twilight story" Kaiba said bitterly

===end of part 15===

Cat: I am very sorry this story is short

Joey: losing your mind again?

Cat: no, just ran out of ideas

Kaiba: like always

Cat: *sighs heavily*

Hikira: ^^; don't be sad aibou, I'm sure you will think of something

Cat: yeah I hope so

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	16. Chapter 16

===Jounouchi pov===

Kaiba carefully tucked in Mokuba into bed, he said goodnight and left his room. He turned to me for a moment then looked away. He started heading towards his office.

"So what is going to happen to Yugi" he said

"Well Yami is going to erase his memory, he won't remember what happen this afternoon" I said

"Yami can erase people's memories?" he asked

"Yeah" I said

"So he won't remember Bakura going to attack him?" he asked

"He won't remember coming to visit" I said

"How far back can Yami erase a person's memories?" he asked

"I think up to a year but…" I said

"But, what" he said

"Memories tend to come back if something were to provoke them." I explained

"So if I had my memories erases then, if something were to make me remember. Then I would get my memory back." He said

"Yeah…were you thinking about having your memories erased." I said

"I thought about it, but if there is a chance of having them come back then I may as well keep them." He said

That's good, I thought to myself. Kaiba opened the door to his office and sat down at his desk. He began typing up some reports. I sighed heavily and sat down on one of the plush leather couches.

"Get blood on the couch and see what happens" Kaiba growled

"Hey, I just got out of a fight with a vampire. Cut my some slack" I yelled back

"Then go take a shower, and try not to make a mess in the bathroom. "he said

I rolled my eyes and got off the couch, I left and headed to the bathroom. Once I was there, I turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up. I took a quick look at myself in the mirror. Dried blood started to crust underneath my nose, my nose was also out of place. I looked at my rib cage, several of bones were poking out. I sighed heavily and pushed the bones back into place. The bones cracked and began to form back together. I grabbed my nose and pushed it back into place. I whimpered softly at the pain.

I took off my clothes and stepped into the shower. I let out a sigh in relief, the water felt great against my skin. I began to wash away the dirt, blood, and bits of glass. My mind started to wonder back to what Kaiba had said earlier…He wouldn't want his memories erased…but only because they could come back. Does that mean if they didn't have a chance to come back…Ugh why am I getting worked up about this…I mean it's not like he is my mate or anything…still it could of hurt to know he would want to have his memories erased.

I shut off the water, and wrapped a towel around my waist. I stepped out of the shower and began to dry my hair with another towel. Then there was a soft knock on my door.

"Come in." I said

The door opened, I looked in and saw Yami. I leaned against the counter and crossed his arms.

"How is Yugi?" I said

"He is fine…I couldn't do it." He said

"What?" I said

"I couldn't take his memories away…" he said

"Why not, is Yugi immune or something" I said

"It's not that…it's me…Joey...think I might like this one" he said

"It's Jounouchi, Joey died long ago….Anyway, what do you mean you like him. I thought you weren't supposed to love anyone." I said

"I know…but…Yugi, I sense something about him. He is different, I can't tell why but it's something about him" he said

"Just be careful…we can live forever…they can't" I said

"…I know" he said

I have to remember that myself…I can't get any closer to Kaiba…I can't fall in love with him…It will only hurt in the end.

===end of part 16===

Cat: ^^;

Joey: you are taking forever to update, you know that

Cat: I know but, my manger is giving me more hours now

Kaiba: good, maybe you can stop writing all together

Cat: never XD

Kaiba: *sighs heavily*

Cat: X3

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


End file.
